Xena Warrior Princess:The Proof By XenaGabbi BG
by XenaGabbi
Summary: Една сутрин армия напада Зина и Габриел и един от войниците изчезва, взимайки Габриел със себе си. Зина трябва да разбере кой стои за това и да намери приятелката си.


Доказателството

Беше една прекрасна сутрин. Дърветата бяха покрити със зелени листа, слънцето грееше така, сякаш се усмихваше и лъчите сякаш докосваха природата. Най-вероятно беше пролет. Студената зима си бе заминала и животът отново разцъфтяваше.

Тя лежеше сред свежата трева, покрита с някакво одеало.Големите й сини очи бяха затворени. Накратко спеше. Но нещо развали тази хубава картина.

Изведнъж тя чу шум. Звук. Писък! Габриел! Тя осъзна, че това беше Габриел , която викаше името и. Стори й се, че звучи някак притеснено. Нещо не беше наред. Веднага скочи от така нареченото „легло", грабна меча си, който проблясна на слънчевите лъчи и се затича към коня си.

В близост, на една покрита с трева полянка, закусваше Арго. Конят на Зина. Конят, който тя толкова обичаше, макар и да нямаше много време да му го показва. За Зина Арго беше незаменим приятел и помощник. Почти толкова незаменим, колкото и самата Габриел. Но разбира се нищо и никой на този свят не можеше да замени Габриел – нейната скъпа приятелка, за която с радост би дала живота си. А в момента същата тази приятелка очевидно имаше нужда от помощ, затова Зина яхна Арго и тръгна в посоката, от където й се стори, че беше чула Габриел. Не й отне много време да стигне. Щом отмина хълма видя как Габриел, със своите ками в ръце, се бие с някакви войници. Сигурно бяха петима,въпреки, че може и седмина да са били. Зина нямаше време да ги брои – двама повече или по-малко, пак бяха повече от колкото Габриел можеше да надвие сама, имайки предвид, че не използваше камите за нападения а само за самоотбрана. Зина не знаеше от чия армия можеше да са войниците, а и не смяташе, че и да знаеше, това щеше да й помогне по някакъв начин.Тя скочи от коня си, извади меча си, който отново проблесня на слънчевата светлина и се затича към бойното поле.

С повечето войници Зина се справи бързо – един или най-много два юмрука стигаха, за да ги повали на земята, а и все пак имаше до себе си и Габриел, която също беше далеч от бездействието. И все пак се случи нещо неочаквано. Докъто Зина се занимаваше с двама от тримата останали, явно третият бе успял да удари Габриел и тя бе изпаднала в безсъзнание. Зина не видя какво точно се бе случило и това беше просто предположение. Това, което тя видя обаче, беше как този последен войник отведжа изпадналата в безсъзнание Габриел със себе си към незнайна дестинация. Зина отново използва помощта на безценния си Арго. Яхна го и той запрепуска с нея на гърба си след войника и Габриел. Сигурно имаше 30 минути от както гоненицата бе започнала и войникът,заедно с Габриел, която все още бе в безсъзнание, поддържаше преднина от около 50 метра пред Зина. Тя можеше да го вижда и това й позволяваше да продължава да го преследва.Докъто той...внезапно изчезна. Сякаш потъна в нищото. Просто се изпари. И разбира се, беше взел Габриел със себе си. Зина остана доста изненадана от видяното. Това беше последното, което очакваше. Все пак бързо преглътна изненадата си и откри, че е в безизходица. Войникът беше изчезнал в нищото,заедно с нейната скъпоценна Габриел. Трябваше да си я върне, но не знаеше дори къде е тя. Не знаеше какво да прави, затова се върна на мястото, където се бе била с войниците. Помисли си, че едва ли е убила другите...или поне мислеше така за повечето. Все пак когато тя се върна на бойното поле откри, че в същност всички останали войници са мъртви. Откри, също така, че не тя ги беше убила – забеляза малко, стъклено шишенце в ръцете на всеки един. Отрова. Знаели са, че тя ще се опитва да измъкне информация за водача им.

Изведнъж в съзнанието на Зина изскочи онзи момент, когато войникът, заедно с Габриел на коня си, изчезна. Хрумна й, че това най-вероятно би било работа на някой бог. До колкото знаеше,смъртните нямаха способността да изчезват току-така. И права беше.Но на Олимп нямаше само един бог, а пък не можеше да тръгне да обвинява всеки един поотделно, с надеждата, че някой ще си признае вината. Зина познаваше боговете и знаеше, че можеха да са всякакви, но не и глупави.Е, не се отнасяше за всички, но за повечето. „Кой би го направил?" мислеше си тя, седнала върху едно паднало дърво в близост до мястото, където започна всичко. На практика всеки бог за който се сещаше би го направил, въпросът беше, че не би го направил просто така. Трябва да е имало причина. Изведнъж една мисъл я удари като гръм от ясно небе. Не можеше да повярва, че изобщо бе забравила. „Как можах да забравя?" помисли си тя. Беше много ядосана. В същност това, което бе забравила, бе факта, че боговете бяха убити от собствената й ръка, когато се бореше за живота на дъщеря си, Ева. Съвсем беше изключила.Мисълта, че не знаеше къде е Габриел я бе побъркала напълно и тя вече започваше да забравя подобни неща.

След като гнева й отмина, тя се сети, че все пак беше оставила Арес и Афродита живи. И все пак Афродита не би направила такова нещо – та нали все пак тя беше приятелка на Габриел? Оставаше Арес.

„Ами да!" – каза тя на глас. Май започваше да заприличва на онази част от обществото, които си говорят сами и имат разни психически проблеми. Нещата не отиваха на добре.

Трябваше да намери Габриел колкото се може по – скоро, затова тя реши да не губи време и се запъти към храма на Арес, който съвсем не беше далеч. Стана от падналото дърво, което ползваше за пейка, направи две крачки и се препъна в нещо. Идеше й да изпсува но се сдържа. Съвсем бе превъртяла покрай изчезването на Габриел. Но както казват хората „Всяко зло – за добро." Погледна надолу, за да види какво е това нещо, което едва не я преби и видя един меч. Явно е бил на някой от армията. Но това не беше просто един обикновен меч. Зина познаваше този меч. Самата тя бе имала такъв преди много години, когато водеше армията на Арес.

„Разбира се." – каза тя и се усмихна. Осъзна, че пак си говори сама, отново се ядоса, грабна меча и тръгна.

Арес седеше както обикновенно на трона в храма си, ако изобщо това неговото можеше да се нарече седене, и в същност не вършеше абсолютно нищо, докъто не чу звук от затръшната врата. Погледна към вратата и видя Зина, чието изражение далеч не беше много приветливо, но разбира се той и не очакваше друго от нея.

„Зина?" – каза Арес учудено.

„Не ми играй игрички, Арес, къде е тя?" – каза Зина заплашително, като измина петте метра, които я деляха от него и го хвана за яката.

„Не знам за какво говориш!" – той наистина не знаеше, но дълбоко се съмняваше, че Зина ще му повярва.

„Не ме лъжи!" – тя все още го беше хванала за яката.

„Зина, не те лъжа. Никога не съм те лъгал и ти го знаеш. Правил съм какво ли не, но НИКОГА НЕ СЪМ ТЕ ЛЪГАЛ!" – той се развика. Изнерви се, защото наистина никога не я бе лъгал – бе премълчавал, бе се опитвал да я изиграе по какви ли не начини,но никога не я бе лъгал.-„Но разбира се не мога да очаквам да ми повярваш. Последният път, когато ти казах, че никога не съм те лъгал , ти отново не ме послуша и сама видя последствията – казах ти, че Дахак е зъл, но ти си знаеше своето, както и сега! Съжалявам, Зина, не мога насила да те накарам да ми повярваш."

Зина пусна яката му и изражението й се промени. Сега то беше тъжно, или може би отчаяно. Стана й неприятно, когато Арес спомена историята с Дахак, защото донякъде се чувстваше виновна. А сега тя бе в безизходица. Добре, ако не е Арес, тогава кой? И тя не знаеше, затова реши да зададе въпроса на Арес.

„И щом не си ти, тогава кой?" – попита тя.

„ Не знам, Зина, това е твой проблем. " – каза Арес с известна нотка на безгрижие в гласа си. Но в този момент се сети, че все пак може да обърне нещата в своя полза. – „ Или пък можем да сключим някоя сделка, а, какво ще кажеш?"

„Я се разкарай!" – каза Зина, без изобщо да се замисли и тръгна към изхода, но точно преди да излезе, се сети за меча, който бе намерила при войниците, или по-скоро меча, който едва не я преби, но все пак тя предпочиташе да казва, че го е намерила, без да уточнява точно как.

„А, Арес, и още нещо." – каза тя, обръщайки се към него. - „Намерих един от мечовете, които обикновенно твоята армия използва, на мястото, където се сбихме с войниците. После един от тях изчезна, взимайки Габриел със себе си."

„Аааа, значи Габриел е изчезнала и нея търсиш? Ясно защо си откачила така. Значи казваш, че си открила един от моите мечове там, където е станало всичко?" – каза Арес учуден.

„Да."

И двамата се видяха в задънена улица. Зина беше склонна да повярва на Арес, че не е той, а той от друга страна смяташе, че някой ползва неговите мечове, за да го уличи в нещо.

Изведнъж се чу женски глас. Не беше на Зина. И двамата с Арес обърнаха глави към изхода и Зина беше много изненадана от това, което вижда – беше Дискорд.

„Дискорд?" – каза изненадано Зина.

„Да, Зина – от плът и кръв." – отвърна Дискорд влизайки в храма.

„Но ти...не беше ли мъртва?" – попита Зина.

В същност Зина бе тази, която уби Дискорд, когато се бореше срещу боговете и на практика я мислеше за мъртва.

„Бях, но вече не съм." – отвърна Дискорд и се усмихна.

Зина нямаше време на проучва как така тази кучка е възкръстнала и просто си отиде.

В този момент на Арес му просветна, че в същност Дискорд командва армията му и нищо чудно Габриел да е при нея. Все пак си замълча – не спомена нищо на Зина, нито на Дискорд – реши да остане настрана, поне засега.

Зина излезе от храма на Арес и спря пред него. Не знаеше накъде да тръгне. Беше в задънена улица. Реши да поиска помощ от Афродита, тъй като тя бе приятелка на Габриел и според Зина би се радвала да помогне, затова се отправи към храма на Афродита.

По пътя не спря да мисли за Габриел дори и за миг. Постоянно пред очите й излизаше спомена как тя изчезна от погледа й.

Най- накрая стигна. Влезе вътре и видя Афродита, легнала на един розов диван. Всичко около нея беше розово, включително и малкото й дрехи.

„Зина, радвам се да те видя. Къде е Габриел?" – каза Афродита.

Зина се почувства малко странно. Не знаеше как да каже на Афродита, че Габриел я няма, но в последствие някак си успя.

„Ами...тя... В същност за това идвам тук. Габриел изчезна и се надявах ти да ми помогнеш." – каза Зина, гледайки към пода.

„Колко ужасно. Но какво мога да направя аз? Да не би да ме подозираш?" – каза учудено Афродита.

„Не, не, в никой случай. В същност не знам и аз как би могла да ми помогнеш, но ти си единствената за която се сетих – вече бях при Арес, той ми каза, че не знае нищо и чудно защо, но аз му вярвам."- изведнъж Зина се сети за меча и реши, че може би няма да е излишно да каже за него на Афродита. – „Макар, че намерих един от мечовете на неговата армия там ,където се сбихме с войниците."

Афродита се замисли. Вярно, че мисленето не и се удаваше кой знае колко но все пак искаше да помогне на Зина.

„ В същност тази, която ръководи армията на Арес е Дискорд... А тя определено ти има зъб..." – каза Афродита, поглеждайки към Зина. Сега вече беше седнала на диванчето. Тя мразеше Дискорд и двете водеха непрестанна война, но това не беше причината Афродита да мисли, че е тя – просто я познаваше и знаеше, че е способна на какво ли не.

„Намекваш, че може да е тя?"

Афродита поклати глава.

„В същност си права. Как не се сетих? Дискорд! Ама разбира се! Знаеш ли къде мога да я намеря, освен в храма на Арес?" – каза Зина решително.

„ Предполагам, че в нейния храм, който е недалеч от храма на Арес." – каза Афродита.

Зина тръгна да излиза, но пред вратата се спря, обърна се към Афродита и каза:

„И още нещо. Благодаря." – след което се усмихна и излезе.

След 3 часа пътуване най-накрая стигна до храма на Дискорд, който, на външен вид, имаше известни прилики с този на Арес.

Влезе вътре и се огледа. Видя Габриел, която беше вързана в ъгъла на храма. Извади меча си и тръгна да я развръзва, когато чу женски глас зад себе си.

„Ааааа, не!" – това беше Дискорд, която бе опряла меча си в гърба на Зина. Зина се обърна и започна битка с Дискорд. Уви, Дискорд не беше толкова лесна, колкото онези от армията, но все пак тя бе богиня. И двете си размениха по няколко драскотини, докъто по едно време Дискорд не повали Зина на земата.

„Това е краят, Зина. Знаеш ли? Щеше ми се първо да убия Габриел, за да гледаш как се мъчи, но нямам време, затова ти ще си първа." – каза тя и замахна с меча си. Тъкмо да удари Зина, но в место това меча й се удари в друг меч. Този на Арес.

„Няма да ти позволя, Дискорд!" – каза Арес.

„Но..." – каза тя и свали меча.

„Не позволих на сестра си и на теб няма да позволя да я убиеш!" – каза той.

„Арес, аз..." – каза Дискорд със сълзи на очите.

„Ти какво...?" – каза Арес. Беше му интересно да чуе обяснението й.

„ Исках да ти се докажа."

„Като поемеш контрола над армията ми и се опиташ да убиеш Зина? Няма да стане. А сега се махай, защото съм ти много ядосан!"

Дискорд изчезна.

Арес погледа Зина но не каза нищо. Предпочиташе да замълчи. Не знаеше какво да й каже. Ако беше започнал да й обяснява за милионен път колко я обича, щеше да постигне резултат, не по- различен от другите милион пъти, в които й бе казва това. Затова просто замълча.

И тя нямаше какво да му каже, затова отиде и развърза Габриел.

„Добре ли си?" – попита я Зина.

„Да, но ако се беше забавила още малко, тази сигурно щеше да ме скалпира." – отговори Габриел.

Зина се засмя. Погледна настрани и видя, че Арес още е там. В същност май имаше какво да му каже.

„Благодаря." – каза тя, а той, без да каже нищо, изчезна.

Зина и Габриел излязоха от храма и спряха.

„А сега накъде?" – попита Габриел.

„ Не знам, но хайде да тръгнем натам." – каза Зина и посочи накаква пътечка.

„Знаеш ли накъде води?" – попита Габриел с усмивка на уста.

„Не." – каза Зина и двате се засмяха.

„ Да вървим тогава!" – каза Габриел и двете потеглиха към незнайната посока.

**КРАЙ**


End file.
